


The Euphoric Dreams of a False Emperor

by LadyNoirElf



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere, whisperingmirrorhallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoirElf/pseuds/LadyNoirElf
Summary: The Emperor,Skekso, has never dreamed. It's isn't until the human woman,Emmeline, arrives unexpectantly at his castle. He now dreams of nothing but of her love, her touch...Her body. For the first time in eons, The Emperor finds solace and domination in the fantastical world of his slumber.
Relationships: skekSo (Dark Crystal)/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Euphoric Dreams of a False Emperor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingMirrorHallway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMirrorHallway/gifts).



> Emmeline belongs to WhisperingMirrorHallway, please follow them on Tumblr or check out their page here. They are quite the talented writer, I hope you enjoy~.

The Emperor never dreamed.

Never once in his prolonged existence, had he ever been graced with a dream during his slumber. 

He knew the concept and science of them.

He would hear the gelfling guards share their stories of sweet scenarios that passed through in the night. Scenarios of bizarre escapades they would never accomplish or faces of long trine past that would ‘visit’ them. The Emperor would never ask the other Skeksis if they could dream. 

He couldn't bear the thought of one of his underlings being able to do what he, the Great Emperor and Lord of Thra, couldn't.

So he went eons in dreamless sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, there was nothing but darkness and silence until the morning.

The arrival of the ‘human’ woman, Emmeline, changed that.

Her arrival was accidental.

A mistake caused by The Scientist and one of his many failed experiments. Like his brethren, he was at first wary and unimpressed of this tall, gelfling-like creature. The longer she stayed in his palace, the quicker his mistrust turned to fascination and whom he was once unmoved by now had his complete attention.

It was around that time he had his very first dream.

He was young again, back in his prime. His thinning hair was long and luscious, his dry wrinkled skin smooth and soft, and his broken body restored to its robust self. 

He was wearing his old clothes. Long majestic robes worthy of his regal standing, colored in various shades of violet.

He sat in his throne, surrounded by his unchanged court. 

The candles that lined the ivory trail to the throne lit two by two until they reached the end.

At the end of the hall, stood Emmeline.

Her person adorned in rare gems and gold, dressed in an elaborate, long trained, rococo styled dress the colors mirroring his own.

On her brow, an onyx tiara with a darkened, cut crystal weaved into the centerpiece.

She gracefully walked over to the throne, her steps light as if she was gliding on air. She stopped at the foot of the throne. Her delicate fingers lifting her dress as she curtsies, the garment pooling around her.

The Emperor lifted her head by her chin, their eyes meeting. Emmeline’s filled with adoration and love, 

The Emperor’s eyes held only lust.

Emmeline parted her soft lips, her voice faint as she whispered 

“My Emperor”.

The Emperor woke to the morning light, panting in a light sweat.

He did not have his next dream until months later. 

He was walking through the castle when he heard the familiar shrilly voice of The Ornamentalist. 

“Oh, darling! How exquisite you look. Though it is no surprise as you are wearing one of _my_ garments after all”.

The Emperor scoffed, grumbling at The Ornamentalist’s screeching laugh. He began to turn the opposite direction to get away from it.

Till _her_ voice spoke.

“It looks nice” her voice was uncertain “though…perhaps a little too eccentric for me”?

“Nonsense, you look divine! You have such a cute little body~ Don't be afraid to show it off darling”.

“That's...not the iss-oh nevermind”.

The Emperor sauntered to the voices, letting them lead him to The Ornamentalist workshop. He peered inside to see Emmeline standing on a cushioned round stool and The Ornamentalist tittering around her.

What she wore both shocked yet captivated him. Emmeline was dressed in a fitted lace-up dress with a keyhole long enough to expose her chest and stomach. Revealing to him smooth creamy skin without a single blemish.

The sight bore into The Emperor's mind, unable to break away.

Preoccupied with the heavenly vision, he did not notice that he loosened his grip on his staff. The bottom dropping on the cold stone, the sound echoing throughout the corridor.

Emmeline’s gasp snapped him back to reality.

“Hello”? She called “Who is there”?

Unable to face her in his flustered state, The Emperor quickly absconded. Leaving a confused and startled Emmeline to be cooed over by The Ornamentalist.

The dream placed him in chambers.

Dimly lit by the candles circling the room.

Instead of his regal robes, he was in his armor from his warrior days. Bloodied and dented from an intensive battle that escaped him or did not matter.

For in front of him was his bed, silk curtains draped down.

Yet he knew what lay behind waiting for him.

Silhouetted figures removed the armor from his body till he was bare. While two others graciously pulled back the drapes of his bed. 

Revealing his beloved Emmeline, garbed in the dress he saw her in. The skirt of the dress surrounded her as she lay on flower petals spread across the crimson sheets. 

The Emperor placed his knee on the bed, staring her down as he hovered over her. Marveling at her form, he ghosted his talons on her skin. A startled gasp escaped from her lush lips as he trailed his fingers over her leg up to her thigh.

The Emperor lowly growled, gripping the supple flesh in a vice grip. Soliciting a moan of both pain and pleasure from the woman. Exciting The Emperor, he lowered himself till his chest pressed against her breasts. Nipping at her throat and collarbone, licking at the bites he left behind. Hands roaming her body, feeling her over the silk fabric. Touching her exposed skin with yearning.

Emmeline squirmed and groaned underneath him, whether she was trying to reciprocate or escape him was unclear.

It did not matter, The Emperor takes what he wants as is his right. 

What he wanted, was her.

We awoke with a blissful grin on his maw, and his three appendages upright.

From then on, The Emperor welcomed every dream of ‘his’ human. Some were tame, simply the prime version of him and Emmeline engaging in guiltless activities such as lounging under the three brothers or caressing under the sisters. While most were salacious, his younger self pinning Emmeline to his bed as he bit, sucked, and licked over her teasing covered body. 

He never did see her in the full nude when he dreamed.

She was always covered by revealing clothing or simple cloth. 

It frustrated The Emperor, but also added a hint of excitement. He lewdly chortled as he sauntered to the chambers he assigned to Emmeline.

Originally she had been placed in the dungeon at her arrival, but she slowly unknowingly worked her way into The Emperor’s good graces. Earning her a large room fit to her size and height, right in the tower adjacent from his own.

Two gelfling guards stood outside her doors, their spears crossed in an ex not allowing anyone in. They bowed as The Emperor approached them.

“Greetings, Emperor of the Crystal” they saluted.

“I demand entrance to this Sanctum”. The Emperor commanded, his sleeve fluttering as he waved his hand to dismiss the guards.

They remained in place, they looked at one another uncertainly.

“What is this? I have given you a command, go”! The Emperor ordered.

“M-My Emperor, Emmel- I mean ‘Lady’ Emmeline has asked us to not allow anyone inside while she finishes bathing. It was her request, your eminence”. The Gelfling stuttered, his eyes cast to the ground.

_Bathing?_

A lecherous grin nearly formed, The Emperor quickly snuffed the urge. 

“Lady Emmeline’s orders do not overpower my own. Your Emperor has given you an order. Your Emperor who has taken care of you Gelfling and toils to ensure you are safe and secure. I have given an order, you will follow it” The Emperor seethed.

The guards trembled, they quickly bowed before scurrying away.

The Emperor pridefully hummed as he entered the lavish chambers. He could hear faint sounds of water sloshing and mellifluous singing from the side bathing chambers he had installed for Emmeline upon her sweet request.

He looked around, inhaling in her honeyed scent as he stalked around her room. Pinching at her clothes and caressing her fine sheets. He was so enthralled he did hear her coming out of the bath.

Emmeline walked out holding the towel to her front, her wet hair clinging to her bare shoulders and droplets of water trailing down her person. Humming a tune from her homeworld.

She quickly seized her humming as soon as she saw The Emperor. 

“S-S-SIRE”! She shrieked, her bewildered mind telling her to dash for the jewel embedded folding screen. The Emperor bit a chuckle as she scurried behind the screen like a frightened Crawley. “I-I um- sorry for the-oh geez- I thought I told the guards outside that I wasn't expecting anyone”. Emmeline spluttered.

“Did you? When I arrived, there was no one at their post”. The Emperor fibbed “. Leaving you unattended while you cleanse yourself, such disrespect!I shall have those guards punished for their defiance of my orders. Should you see to it of course”.

“Oh no please don't”. Emmeline begged “I'm sure there was a good reason, those two wouldn't just runoff. Please don't harm them, Sire”.

The Emperor adored her mercy, it was one of many of her cherubic traits that he found charming. He walked over to an end table displaying flowers in an ornate vase, a bit away from the screen.

“I was wondering where you were, you missed midday meals my dear” The Emperor explained. Caressing a waxy petal with his talon.

“Ah shoot” he heard Emmeline mumble “Forgive me, sire, I got caught up with something that got me a little filthy. Thus the reason I took a bath, I must have lost track of time”.

“There is no worries dear Emmeline, just ensure such things do not-” The Emperor looked up to see Emmeline’s reflection in the mirror next across from him. 

The mirror behind the folding screen.

The Emperor stared at Emmeline supple hindquarters and the side of her breast peeking behind her arm as she struggled to get into a custom made dress. 

“...do not let it happen again”. He purred, watching her dress herself as she remained oblivious to his voyeuristic action.

“I will not” Emmeline promised, “Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me”? She peeked her head from behind the screen to see The Emperor fiddling with the flowers one of her guard friends gave her.

“No, though the Gourmand does wish you were there to try his creation. He says that you would have trembled in pleasure at the mere taste”. 

“I will be sure to apologize for my absence when I see him”.

“Make sure you do”. With that, The Emperor excused himself “I hope to see you at dinner if not in court, farewell dear Emmeline”. 

“Yes Farewell”. Emmeline bowed her head before it disappeared back behind the screen. Waiting for the closing of her bedroom doors before screeching in her hand of embarrassment.

This night, the Emperor was not his young self.

But rather his true decaying and rotting form.

He stood in a vast garden with lush ethereal flowers surrounding a white stone gazebo. He walked over to it, climbing the short steps.

Inside, Emmeline sat on a stone bench holding one of the flowers. The sisters' soft beams illuminating her from behind with purple light.

She was nude.

Her legs positioned to cover her mound and arms positioned to cover her bosom. She looked over to him through her lashes, once again she called out for him.

“My Emperor”. She breathed.

The Emperor spared no time, rushing over to her. Pinning her back to the bench as he slurped and licked at her clavicle. His talons running over her skin squeezing and fondling it all. The Emperor could hear her sigh at his ministrations, he lowered his face to her chest. Borrowing himself in her warm mounds, inhaling in her scent and liking in between the space. He slithered his hands past her belly button to her clenched legs, only to be stopped.

He looked up to see Emmeline looking down at him with displeasure.

“No”. she simply stated.

 _No_?

The Emperor ignored her, reaching again only to be stopped by Emmeline’s hand. 

“No”. her monotonic command offended The Emperor.

How dare she! He was the one in control here, this was his dream.

**She will obey!**

He sank his nails into her flesh as he roughly threw her to the ground. As he did in previous dreams, he pinned to the stone floor. Though this time, he couldn't feel the strength he had once possessed. Allowing Emmeline to overpower him, The Emperor gave a startled yelp as he was thrown on his back. Emmeline pinned his wrists with such strength he thought his bones might break.

“Release me”! He bellowed “ I am your Emperor, you will obey”!

“You are a false king” a voice, not Emmeline’s, spoke. The voice was soft like a whisper and unmelodic. “You are frail, you are old, you are mortal, you...will die”.

The Emperor, for the first time since he dreamt, was frightened.

“Silence”.

“You thought I could love you? You who is aging and corrupted, thought that I would love you”? The ‘false’ Emmeline wickedly cackled, her soft features replaced with condescension. “You are a fool, a fool who will perish into nothing. Your empire will fall, your rein burned and your life's work forgotten”.

“I said silence”! The Emperor hissed, struggling underneath the ‘false’ Emmeline. But the grip was too strong, and he was weak. 

Suddenly, vines erupted from the ground. Wrapping around him, binding him with their prickly thorns while a smirk Emmeline watched.

“You will turn to dust, and I’ll be there watching Skekso”. As she spoke, the vines wrapped around got tighter and tighter “I'll watch as you crumble and your ‘loyal’ subjects commemorate your passing with my laughing in revelry along with them. You will not be missed nor will you be mourned. Because like your existence, you.are.worthless".

“I ORDER YOU TO BE SILENCED”! Skekso raged, pulling an arm free to reach and strangle the ‘false’ Emmeline with a guttural roar.

Only to awake back in his bed, clenching at nothing and panting like mad. Clutching his chest through his nightdress.

His heaving quite as he checked his arms for phantom vines piercing into his skin with their thorns. He felt his arms, bony and paperlike, but no thorn piercings.

He growled as he tossed the covers back over himself. Cursing to himself, he didn't close his eyes till the sun came back up.

From that point forward, The Emperor didn't have any dreams.

He tried to, but it seems that they just ceased coming.

At dinner, he watched Emmeline from the corner of his eye. She sat next to an enthralled Skekok, who was rambling about his literature and earlier years of failed gelfling education.

She listens with possibly false interest.

He scowled, from what these past months had shown him. Is that this sweet, beautiful, human would never be his.

At least, not in his dreams.

If he could not morph her into his fantastical companion in his slumber, then he would have to do so in reality. 

He had become complacent with creating a fantasy when he could have been creating a genuine bond with the Emmeline from reality.

He grabbed the Chamberlain’s attention, murmuring in his ear as he kept his eye on the human.

“From now on, keep eyes and ears on the Lady Emmeline. Report to me her movements, her relations all of her day by day activities. Report back to me at the end of the day, miss a day and you suffer severely”.

“Yes, Sire”. Chamberlain hummed, not even questioning the orders.

“Also” The Emperor called “Arrange for the Gourmand to have Lady Emmeline by my side for every meal. I don't care what he asks for, make sure it is done”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
